


You're the Most Insufferable Bastard I've Ever Met

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Thief and his Paxley [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Smut, M/M, heat - Freeform, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Claude and Gusion are like cat and mouse. Gusion spent his life chasing the wanted criminal and Claude enjoyed toying with the Paxley.After a harsh chase during the day, Gusion tried to relax during a chilly night.If only, his heat would let him...





	You're the Most Insufferable Bastard I've Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt:
> 
> "You're the most insufferable bastard I've ever met"

In this world, there are only three labels - Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alpha stays on top of the pyramid with their strength, large build and dominant nature. Beta was placed in between Alpha and Omega due to their balanced nature in controlling their heat and also their dominant tendency. Omegas, being the weakest, were placed at the most bottom of the pyramid. The Omegas may be the most attractive among the other two, but they have trouble in controlling their own heat. Only Omegas have the ability to carry children in their womb.

Once an Omega hit puberty, they will experience their first heat. In the past, Omegas in heat were instantly let to be pursued by hungry Alphas and the lucky Alpha will have the Omega for themselves. However, Omegas can experience heat as early as 13 years old. Omegas below 18 years of age were encouraged to take suppressants to avoid being taken by Alphas.

Only Omegas above 18 years old were allowed to mate with an Alpha or a Beta.

"Catch me!"

Gusion growled as his target left him in the dust. He pushed himself back on his feet before breaking into a sprint. A magic blade flew into his waiting hand. It's energy coursed through its host.

"So slow..." The thief taunted. Claude perched himself on a balcony, looking down at the assassin below. "Guess they hired the wrong hitman..."

A monkey on his shoulder chirped in agreement. Claude scratched Dexter on his head before a lightbulb came to life in his head. With a cheeky smirk, Claude whispered to Dexter while pointing at Gusion. The monkey nodded and jumped off his shoulder.

Gusion spotted Claude on the balcony. He summoned his magic, focusing them to his legs. With enough power, he could propel himself to his target. Gusion smirked at his brilliant plan.

As he was about to jump, something caught his foot. The sudden halt made the assassin stumble into a waiting trashcan.

Claude burst out laughing at the flailing pair of legs in the trashcan. Dexter swung on the balcony ledge and back onto Claude's shoulder.

"You did it buddy," Claude wheezed. "God, I wish I had my camera with me."

Dexter jumped up and down with a victory shriek. The thief flicked a gold coin as a reward to his partner. The monkey chirped happily before gnawing on the coin.

Gusion slowly pulled himself out of the trashcan. His clothes were soaked with garbage water and a banana peel sat cartoonishly on his head. Brown eyes glared fires at the laughing youngster on the balcony. Silently, a sword brandished into his hand. His eyes never left the target, Gusion pulled his arm back before throwing the sword with all of his strength (plus, anger)

Claude opened his eyes from the laugh just in time to see a sword coming at him. With a yelp, he ducked just as the sword trimmed past his hair. Both the thief and his monkey partner went silent. They both stared at the sword stuck on the awning of the balcony.

Gusion teleported to the sword, surprising the thief. Claude threw a mirror cube on the ground. He stepped to the side as Gusion lunged forward with his blade. The thief teleported with the mirror cube, leaving a holographic image of Dexter on the balcony. Gusion growled as his target ran away.

It was no use chasing after him. His magic had been drained from the extensive summoning.

The thief won, today.

Sighing, the former Paxton kept away all of his swords with a wave of his hand. The sun was going down and his stomach had been growling. Thankfully, his inn was not far from where he is.

*******

The dinner surely filled him up to the brim.

Gusion did not expect a shabby inn to have such marvellous array of food in their dining hall. The chicken was very juicy and naturally sweet. The fruits and vegetables were refreshing after swallowing the meat with their spicy gravy. The drinks they served were divine.

After a long soak in a warm bath, Gusion threw himself on the bed. His weight made him sink into the plush mattress. The mattress absorbed the tension coiling in his veins. Gusion sighed at the relaxed feeling.

The dark sky was shimmering with stars and the cool breeze tickled any bared skin. Gusion shivered, rolling to lie on his stomach. It was a calming night. He would rather spend it with other activities - drinking cocktails on the balcony, eating from the cheeseboard. Alas, his mission is his biggest priority for now.

"Curse you, Claude," He grumbled.

Claude. The most notorious thief in this side of Photon City. No one knows where he came from. They only is...

When there's a monkey, there's bound to be something stolen.

Gusion had seen that annoying face plastered everywhere on every notice board. High rewards were written on the wanted posters. Gusion had ripped one of the posters to be used when interrogating people in the streets.

They had many encounters but Claude always managed to escape Gusion. And most of the time, Claude managed to leave Gusion in the most embarrassing situation. Like today for instance.

"Screw you, idiot," Gusion growled. "I'll catch you by tomorrow. I swear on that!"

The brunette pulled the blanket over him. He buried his face into a place, sighing. Gusion closed his eyes and let himself slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

Unaware of a certain thief watching him from the windows...

*****

Unbelievable.

It's unbelievable.

He could have sworn he had took it before sleeping. It was after dinner when he popped that pink coloured suppressant.

Gusion groaned, tossing and turning on the bed. Sweat covered his body like another layer of skin. His chest rapidly moved up and down, heaving breaths to calm himself. The blankets were bunched at his feet from the non-stop kicking he had done.

Gusion swore that he had already taken his pills before going to bed. Being an Omega, he had been taking great precautions as it might interrupt him in his work. Omegas are not even suppose to be taking the post as an assassin because of their sudden heat attack.

Omegas are ticking time bombs.

"Lookie here," a bubbly voice said. Brown eyes burst open. He looked everywhere for the source but all he could see were a blur of shapes and colours.

The bed dip as the mystery person sat. Gusion wanted to summon his daggers but even his magic would not respond in his condition.

The assassin shivered in response to a hand, gently rubbing the line of his jaws. Gusion could not stop the moan that came out. The person chuckled in amusement.

"You like that?" They questioned. Gusion could hear them smirking. "I think you need more than just...touches."

Fuck me, Gusion cursed mentally. His fists were clenched but he was immobilized. All he could do was glance around hazily and hear this person sweet talk him into sex.

It was when something wet meet his neck Gusion had broke down all of his walls. It was warm and his pheromones responded. The room was soon filled with intense sweet scent.

"Wow, just from that?" The voice scoffed. "You Omegas are horny. I like that."

Gusion felt his hands placed over his head, pinning him. Large weight pushed down on his stomach before hot breath meet his face.

"You know how to make an Alpha go crazy."

"You..." Gusion managed to rasp. "...don't you dare..."

The Alpha chuckled again. It's making Gusion angry. The Alpha wrapped their fingers tightly on his wrists. The brunette hissed. That will most definitely leave a bruise.

"Dare what?" They purred. "It's not like this is the first time we did it."

"Shut up," Gusion wheezed between heaved breaths. "Don't touch me. Don't-"

The Alpha let go of his wrist to place a hand over the Omega's mouth. Gusion mustered the last strength he had to punch his 'attacker'. The Alpha smirked at the feeble hit by the man beneath him.

"Just behave," they breathed over his ear. Gusion swallowed. "I promise, you'll enjoy it."

Gusion sighed when the Alpha licked the shell of his ear. A moan escaped his lips as a tongue ran down the muscle of his neck, reaching to bite on the collar bone. The brunette whined, arching his back.

The Alpha's groan brought fire to his crotch. They rutted on the Omega, rubbing their bulge in between the legs. Gusion whined, lifting his hips closer to the Alpha.

"You like that, don't you?" The Alpha sniffed Gusion's hair. One hand rubbing and down the Omega's side. It went underneath his nightgown, resting beneath his left breast.

Gusion choked, unable to say anything. He had so many things to say, most of it were curses, but they all died on his tongue. Everytime he wanted to yell at the Alpha but his lust got the best of him.

Now he could only think off is to get fucked.

The Alpha was right. This was not the first time they had sex. The first time was in Gusion's apartment when the moon was full in the sky. Gusion experienced heat for the first time as he walked down the corridor. The Alpha saw him twisting on the floor and resorted to the only thing an Alpha could do in such situations.

They fucked.

"Please..." Gusion placed his hand on the Alpha's broad chest, pushing them gently. He pulled his legs, turning to stand on all fours and perked his ass.

"Please, take me."

Gusion heard them scoff. "You were so against of me touching you. Now, you're giving me your ass?"

Gusion growled. "Just shut up and fuck me."

The Alpha laughed. The silky, smooth voice made the Omega whimper. "As you wish, my love."

A pair of hands grabbed the brunette's thighs before pushing upwards, along with the nightgown he wore. Gusion felt lightheaded. They're doing it. They're doing it again.

The Alpha pulled down the black underwear. They dipped down, darting out their tongue on the puckered entrance. A lick produced a high pitched sound from the Omega. Gusion moaned, clenching his hole.

The Alpha continued licking,pushing the tip of their tongue into the hole. The sweet smell of the Omega's pheromones blocked their mind from other thoughts. They pulled away to pressed a finger on the hole. Gusion sighed and let out a high pitched moan as the finger pressed further into the hole.

"It-It feels..." Gusion whimpered. "So good...mmmmmph!"

The finger curled inside, scratching the walls inside. The Alpha pumped the finger before pushing the second finger inside. Gusion's moan got louder with each thrust. He bucked and arched his back. His fingers clenching on the sheets and his toes curling at the pleasure.

The Omega's hole squelched from the juices he produced. Omegas during sex made their own natural lubricants. The more lust they feel, the more juices they make.

Gusion squealed as the Alpha scissored inside him. "It feels so good when you...mmph!"

"Shhh..." the Alpha shushed him. "It won't be long."

Gusion sobbed. "I...I don't mind if..." he swallowed. "...if I had to bear your children."

"Mmm...sounds nice." The Alpha pulled down their pants to the knees. Their cock sprung up, precum leaking from the slit on the head. They rubbed their hand along the shaft, peeling back the foreskin.

"Are you ready?"

Gusion nodded, unable to say anything. The Alpha chuckled in amusement. Without another word, he slowly pushed the penis inside the hole. The Omega exclaimed as his hole was being stretched.

"Ahhh!" Gusion sniffed. "You're...ahh!"

The Alpha groaned as their cock was fully buried inside. They stopped, waiting for the Omega to get used to the penetration. Gusion breathed heavily. He lifted his head to look over his shoulders.

The Alpha took this as a sign to continue. They pulled out slightly before pushing back inside. Gusion moaned loudly, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Ohhh...you're so big." Gusion sighed as the Alpha pulled out again. "I don't I will last long."

The Alpha scoffed. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster. Gusion moaned with each time the cock was buried deep inside. He let out a surprised squeal when the cock hit his sweet spot.

"I'm gonna cum." The Alpha groaned. Gusion nodded, mouth opened to let out another moan.

"Cum inside me." He sighed. "Cum inside so that I can remember you."

"You wanna remember me?"

"Yes," Gusion looked over his shoulder. "I want you to be my mate."

The thrusting stopped as the Alpha digested what he said. Gusion started to feel worried with what he said. He cursed at himself for saying such stupid things.

"You want me..." the Alpha trailed off. "You want me as...your mate?"

Gusion nodded. The Alpha grinned and picked up his pace. Gusion groaned and moaned in pleasure. The Alpha stopped his thrust, pulling out and turned Gusion on his back. Those long legs were thrown over their shoulders.

"Very well, love. But first..."

Gusion screamed at the searing pain on his neck. Warm blood trickled down. Sharp fangs stabbed deep into the skin, sucking hard. As the fangs pulled out, a golden aura bathed the dark room.

The Alpha licked their lips. "Now, you're mine."

"Ahhh~" Gusion moaned as they pushed inside.

The thrusting continued with slapping skins and mixed moans. The squelching sounds caused by the flooding juices from the Omega. Love laced kisses were shared between them with silent promise of being together for eternity.

"I can't hold it back anymore..."

The Alpha grabbed hard on the thighs. They groaned as their seeds were buried deep in Gusion's womb. The Omega moaned softly, taking the pleasure of being filled. They both lay tired on the bed, breathing hard.

The Alpha kissed Gusion on the forehead. "You were amazing, love."

Gusion felt his mate climbed off and standing up from the bed. They pulled up their pants, buckled their belt. Walking to the window, they turned to look at the half asleep Omega on the bed.

"I love you, Gusion." They said before climbing out of the window.

*******

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!"

"Run, Dexter!"

Claude laughed at the top of his lungs as he and Dexter jumped over a fence. An angry looking Gusion was gaining from behind. Steam was shooting out of his ears like an enraged bull. His eyes held murder for the young thief.

Gusion teleported himself over the fence and jumped on the thief. They both tumbled on the grass, stopping with Gusion sitting on Claude. Dexter hid behind a tree, peeking to see the two. The monkey's face held a sense of deja vu at the sight.

Gusion panted. "Got you, asshole."

Claude laughed again. "Because I let you." He winked.

The assassin blushed hard. "Hah! As if I would believe that. You just won't believe that I finally caught you."

"Yeah yeah..." Claude raised a hand, pulling Gusion for a kiss. The brunette pushed him away, wiping his lips.

"The fuck is wrong is you?!"

Claude smiled. His eyes staring at the mark on Gusion's neck. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all."

Gusion growled. "You," He pointed to Claude. "Are the most insufferable bastard I've ever met..."

End


End file.
